


【驼妹】넘어와

by ilku0511



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilku0511/pseuds/ilku0511
Summary: 有口交，dirtytalk，内射，慎入。
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 22





	【驼妹】넘어와

休赛期田野终于有时间去金赫奎基地探班，落地后直奔基地，来迎他的是带着淡淡黑眼圈的金赫奎。田野摘了背包扔地上便往大羊驼的怀里钻，接他的人像是激动过分，连衣服也没来得及披一件便身着短袖气喘吁吁跑下来，田野附在他宽厚的胸口上，胸腔一起一伏心如擂鼓，便糯糯地开口，就当你是因为见我这么兴奋。金赫奎揉一把他的头，用韩语小声嗔怪，傻瓜iko。冷风肆虐地过分，金赫奎捞起田野扔在地上的背包，一边被田野推搡着回暖气充足的训练室，一边慢悠悠掸着背包上刚沾上的灰尘。平日里闷在基地的金赫奎像是离了电源的，电量不足的机器，好像过大的动作会突然将身上的能量耗尽一样，见到田野那一刻胸腔里总像是灌进了什么东西，将他已经涂了层灰的话匣子揭开，英文中文韩文驼妹语零零碎碎全倾泄出来。

always make your bag dirty。金赫奎一手提着背包的肩带，一手往后小幅度晃晃，示意要他的iko牵住，田野便拍两下他的手，去抓他的手腕，盯着他的步子一齐迈左右脚，直到基地门口。旅行兔子嗓子渴得直冒烟，望着金赫奎撒娇，me thirsty。金赫奎将他的包放在大厅的沙发上，快步走过去，田野推一把在他面前逐渐放大的驼脸，阿尼，不是这个。太坏了金赫奎，不是kiss，是真的要喝水。

田野佯装急躁要起身去倒水，手里便塞了个水杯，抬起头望着不知什么时候把眼镜戴上的金赫奎，绷不住要笑，金赫奎急急忙忙去捂他的脸，被捂脸的人趁机戳两下他的腰便投了降，抱着自己的腰坐回座位，撒气一般倒在椅子上开了局游戏。田野便拉了旁边空位的椅子坐下，一边喝水，脚便往他身边几不可查地挪，在排队的金赫奎刚要侧头偷瞄一眼身边人的动静，尚未来得及反应，滚烫的气息便扑面而来，在他的唇上印一个湿漉漉的吻。空气骤然变得暧昧起来，田野还是咬他的唇不放，舌头往里面试探性抵了半分，唇齿并不是想象中的紧闭，但也只是笨拙扫了一下上颌便松开来，抬头不小心瞥见金赫奎闭着的眼睫在打颤。

金赫奎的白皙脸颊上浮起淡淡的一抹红，起身说，me go WC。摘掉耳机的时候刚好排进游戏，一边往卫生间小跑着一边说pick Caitlyn（女警）。回来的时候沾了满脸的水，扯了张桌子上的纸巾慢悠悠一边擦一边盯着电脑屏幕，皮肤恰好点了他最喜欢用的冰原狙击。田野皱着眉小声咕哝，对面韦鲁斯，你这把不太好打，说完便把椅子挪到金赫奎左边来，轻轻倚在大羊驼的肩上看他玩。

游戏很艰难地胜利了。金赫奎挪开椅子，双手抱在颈后用不大的眼睛盯着田野看，田野被盯得有些脸红，去扯他胳膊下面垂着的短袖布料，衣料的主人绵软着嗓音开口，iko想去哪里玩，带iko去玩。田野想都没想便扔回一句不知道，这是你的地盘，该你带我玩。金赫奎舔两下唇，便随手捞起桌子上那串钥匙，朝背后望了下没人，便拉着田野的胳膊往隔壁走。

隔壁是基地为金赫奎准备的平时锻炼的隔间，推开门便可以看见里面陈列着各式各样的健身器械，还有一些健身用具，都被金赫奎整整齐齐地收在了架子上。田野不由得朝金赫奎的胸口望，回想起每见一次那里就变得愈加紧实，想到这里心跳竟然莫名其妙加速。金赫奎锁了隔间的门，在架子的最底下抛了两个大健身球出来。

“阿尼，你鬼鬼祟祟干嘛。”

“看我。”

“你有什么好看的啊金赫奎。”

金赫奎佯装委屈，捞过来一个健身球坐下，一言不发脱了上半身的短袖。说没什么好看的人当然嘴上一套心里一套，视线不由得就往他裸着的肌肤上挪，脸颊不由得红了半分，金赫奎顿了两下站起身来，眼神里闪过了然的心绪，故作神秘地开口：“touch？”

口是心非又偷看的人被当场逮了个正着，又羞又恼地偏过头不看他，嘴上依然不饶人，说no，no touch。胳膊上却被一股比他大的力量带过去，指腹上传来温热而又紧实的肌肉触感，惹得田野的脸烧得更红。金赫奎盯着田野红透的脸更加得寸进尺，将他往身前一带，田野一个重心不稳栽在他怀里，原本贴在胸口上的手由此虚虚地环到了背后，鼻尖的气息扑在他的脖颈上，一下一下，像是撩他的理智。

金赫奎摘了田野的眼镜，埋头去捉他的唇，轻啄两下便又扶着后脑勺逐渐加深了这个吻，环在腰间的手臂也不由得收得更紧，田野的手指抚过金赫奎的脊背，描摹他肩胛骨的轮廓，唇齿间承受着金赫奎这个吻，眼神在愣愣的情绪中失了焦。纠缠中金赫奎去捉他的舌尖，用唇瓣含着小心温柔地吮，身后的手开始不老实地掀起衣物往里钻，摸到他背上光洁肌肤的一刹那能感受到田野在怀里轻微颤抖了一下。

这个吻持续不久便因为田野呼吸不畅而松开，金赫奎褪掉他的外套，里面只有一件薄薄的短袖，这件短袖是很久之前买的，现在穿起来已经有些显得略紧，套在田野的身上已经能凸显出因为情欲而立起来的乳尖。外套随意散在地上的时候金赫奎又去抱他，下巴抵在他有些瘦弱的肩上，手去探他的背，被衣物紧绷包裹着，用手指去数他因为太瘦而突出的脊椎。金赫奎把他抱得太紧，逐渐挺立起来的下身紧紧抵着他的腿窝，田野难耐地喘两声，胸口磨蹭两下便蹭到金赫奎也挺立起来的乳尖，随之耳边传来愈加沉重而急促的气息。耳垂上传来一阵湿热，鼻息扑在耳廓撩拨地他快要站立不住，只听到金赫奎含含糊糊地小声咕哝，iko能舔我吗。

田野红着脸松了怀抱，手搭上金赫奎的短裤边缘，慢吞吞扯下来，硕大便迫不及待钻出来拍在田野的脸颊上。金赫奎垂着眼睫，手捧着田野的脸在他脸颊的两团红晕上用拇指画着圈。田野缓缓凑上来含住一点点，用舌尖小心舔两下柱身，学着片子里面的内容律动起来。但两人还是第一次做这样的事情，未收敛起来的牙齿不小心刮到柱身，金赫奎吃痛嘶了一声，田野便抬起头用委屈的眼神看着他，金赫奎抚他的头发，心软到化成一滩水，说没关系的iko。有了鼓励田野便收敛起齿列，小心翼翼含住有些硕大的龟头，用舌头去刻画柱身血管的轮廓，再绞紧在口腔里轻轻地律动两下，头顶上便传来一两声低沉的呻吟。金赫奎后脑勺抵在墙上，指腹轻轻地抚田野栗色的发丝，心中不知何时塞满了满足又甜蜜的情绪，与快要失控的情欲扭打在一起。由于刺激而挺立起来的乳尖在空气中紧绷着，脚趾因为偶然传来的快感而蜷缩了起来。含了半晌田野的嘴角开始发酸，松开嘴唇嘴角不由得向上游移，划过腹部的时候伸出舌尖舔了一下几近练成的腹肌，望一下金赫奎轻轻地笑，眼睛弯成一潭清澈的水。

异地之后相见的做爱总是像两人之间的拉锯战，蓄存已久的爱意，想念，情欲甚至于委屈在肌肤纠缠之间爆发，总是想着要倾泻给对方更多，藏匿在皮肉之下的那股子占有欲驱使着，要留下更多的印记。

金赫奎将田野抱在练习拉伸的设备上，拿了一对单手哑铃示意要田野拿着，问田野，heavy？  
not very heavy，can catch。田野又加了一句，mohae金赫奎，你搞什么。话音未落裤子便被金赫奎扒下来扔在一边，光洁的腿裸露出来，田野便恶作剧般用脚去蹭两下金赫奎的那处，金赫奎硬得快要爆炸，黑着脸扶着柱身往穴口抵进半分，虽然早已湿透，但硕大的柱身不经扩张直接进入还是令田野有些吃不消。田野吃痛便软着声音认错，讨好地用腿去夹金赫奎的腰，将臀抬起来迎合他一点。金赫奎心软下来，退了出来换作轻轻用一根手指破开进去，抵进去的过程能感受到绵软的，布满小褶的内里迎合上来，一下又一下吸着手指。

“好好抓着哦，掉了不知道iko会被怎样操了。”

“呜……형。”  
田野有些委屈地应了一声，金赫奎抽出嵌在田野体内的手指，转而握着比手指不知道大了多少的柱身抵在他的后穴。金赫奎的那处硬到发疼，但还是不当人地一下又一下蹭着，就是不插入进去。

“给我……”田野因为手里抓着哑铃快要脱力，声音几乎染上哭腔，面对着金赫奎过分的撩拨，又更染上几分委屈。

“叫哥哥。”

“형형형형형형형……”

“哈啊……疼。”性器终于抵入进去，田野只觉得有一股快要撕裂的疼痛在下身肆虐。由于过于紧绷的动作，后穴同样绞着金赫奎的性器发疼，便用手拍两下田野的屁股示意他放松一些，却因为突然的刺激夹得更紧，金赫奎被夹得差点当场缴械，深呼吸几口气才缓过来，直到手附上田野的胸口去捻他挺立的乳尖，后穴才渐渐放松开。

金赫奎缓缓往里面抵进一点，田野便难耐地呻吟两声，整根抵入的时候田野觉得自己已经被撑平到了极限。缓了两下之后金赫奎便大开大合开始操他，他们实在是太久没做了，一开始是痛的，痛得田野直飙泪，心里淌过一丝委屈，去故意叫他的id，说deft不要再动了。

“Call me what？iko。”

“呜...혁규,혁규형……”  
听到赫奎哥的金赫奎心满意足，放缓了慢慢地操他，每一下都整根进入，粗略碾过田野后穴里那处敏感的软肉，又几乎退到穴口再撞进去。

“操那里好不好……”

田野扭着腰，将腿又往他腰上搭了一点，整个像快要挂在他的后背上，金赫奎也懂他撒娇讨好的含义，扶着他的腿根去碾他的内壁，直到碾过一处田野发出一阵呻吟，便加快了速度往那里操，田野搭在金赫奎后背上的脚随着律动的频率一颤一颤，爽得脚趾蜷缩起来，操了一会呻吟便破碎而急促起来，最后变成几不可闻的哭腔，金赫奎知道他快要高潮，心领神会加快了律动的速度撞击那一处敏感点。

“要抱……赫奎……”田野做爱有个小习惯，临近高潮的时候要金赫奎抱他，但这次手上因为抓着两个略微有些重的哑铃，金赫奎又迟迟不附上身去，田野便急得要哭，又因为金赫奎的叮嘱不敢放下哑铃去抱他。

金赫奎还是没有俯下去抱他，田野两腿便绞紧了金赫奎的腰往身前带。“抱我……”田野颤抖着射了出来，精液溅在自己的肚皮上，温温凉凉，泪水大颗大颗往下掉，但抓着哑铃的两手依旧是不敢放。

“Clearlove or me?”  
“You……哈啊……of course you.”

“Hope or me？”  
“you you you you……forever you，only you……”眼泪愈加肆虐往下掉。

田野只有金赫奎一个。  
永远只是金赫奎一个。

“iko，放下来吧，看着我。”  
田野吸了两下鼻子，手中的哑铃应声而落，转而泪眼汪汪望着金赫奎。

金赫奎张开手臂，田野便放开环在金赫奎腰间的腿，抽抽搭搭地往金赫奎怀里蹭。金赫奎俯下身在田野唇上烙一个深深的吻，说iko去健身球上趴着好不好。田野便听话地去健身球上以一种后入的姿势趴好。金赫奎揉两下他柔软的臀瓣，拍了一下示意要他抬高一些，田野便撅着屁股往金赫奎的性器上抵。金赫奎被撩拨地失了理智，将性器抵入进去，掐着田野的腰操着他，每一次都恰好撞在深处的那处敏感上。刚刚射过一次的田野性器又挺立起来，后面的肉洞又开始湿漉漉地吮着插入进来的性器，金赫奎像是发了疯一样操他，每操几下就打他的屁股，在白嫩的屁股上留下淡淡的红痕。金赫奎往里撞，田野便将后穴绞紧几分，反击似的用后穴吮他的肉棒。他的意图在金赫奎眼中太过了然，便加快了速度操他，囊袋一下下撞在臀瓣上发出啪啪的声响，田野被操到失身，逃也似的抱着球往前滚一点想要逃过金赫奎的攻势。

“要逃到哪里去啊？”  
金赫奎的声音飘忽忽，“明明是iko想要的，还要逃走吗？”说着抓着他的腿将他拖回来，抱着他的腰起来将他背对着抵在墙上。

“呜……老公……不要了……”乳尖因为被抵在冰凉的墙上而被刺激地快要受不了，金赫奎掐着田野的腰一下一下深顶着，呻吟破碎地敲着金赫奎的耳膜。田野觉得自己快要被金赫奎操死过去了，热流灌在后穴中的那一刻顶端又颤抖着射出几近透明的液体，金赫奎将他翻了过来，使劲拥在怀里，抵着他的胸口，声音因为唇齿蒙在肌肤上而有些模糊。

“iko不可以逃跑。”  
“Deft只有Meiko……”

温热的液体渗在田野单薄的胸膛上，顺着向下滑落。

“田野是金赫奎的。永远都是。”  
“逃也逃不掉。”

“也不会逃。”


End file.
